Optical devices such as transceivers are often used for data communication in a computing environment. The optical transceivers may include light sources, such as lasers for data communication over optical fiber cables. Optical transceivers may be connected to or otherwise built into optical network interface cards (NICs) that connect computing devices to a computer network or into switches having multiple transceiver ports. The lasers in optical transceivers may be operated continuously (e.g., always powered on) and may expose a user to light.